


Orthopedics

by muzivitch



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stage #1 from <a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/"><b>stagesoflove</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Orthopedics

**Author's Note:**

> Stage #1 from [](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stagesoflove**](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/)

_**[Fic] Orthopedics | Watchmen, VeidtOwl. PG**_  
Title: Orthopedics  
Author: [](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/)  
Series: Watchmen  
Pairing: Nite Owl II/Ozymandias  
Rating: PG  
Length: 439 words  
Notes: Stage #1 from [](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stagesoflove**](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/)

It wasn't the first time he'd woken to feet thumping on his roof and a light, inquiring knocking on his window, but it still startled him every time, making him sit bold upright in bed, his heart hammering until he saw the familiar shape outside and breathed a sigh that was halfway relief and halfway exasperation. "Dan," Aaron said as he shoved up the window and then shrugged into the robe he'd taken to keeping at hand - this happened too frequently now not to be prepared. "What did you break this time?" he asked in a tone that was almost entirely resignation, flavored just subtly with a tinge of amusement. "Your ankle again? An arm? If I'd realized that orthopedics was going to get me this many after hours visits, I would have specialized in gynecology."

Dan's lips twitched under that cowl he'd designed for the nighttime activities that still had Uncle Jonah sending him disappointed looks at every family gathering when the parents gathered together for coffee, kugel, and bragging contests. "I didn't break anything this time," he said in that soft-spoken way of his as he ducked inside the house. "But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind seeing to a...colleague of mine."

He half-turned, his gloved hand curled around the arm of the companion Aaron hadn't even noticed until now. Dan had never brought any of the other Masks to see him, ever, and his eyes widened as this one stepped through the window with the same amount of graceful nonchalance somebody might use if they were stepping into the Rainbow Room.

"I'm sure that _Dan_ has been grateful for your choice of specialty more than once," Ozymandias said in the smooth, faintly accented voice Aaron knew from the dozens of soundbites various television reporters had gotten out of him over the years. "As am I. I apologize for interrupting your evening, Doctor. I assure you, I won't make a habit of it."

Aaron caught the way Dan rolled his eyes as he pushed up his goggles, and he swallowed tightly, fighting down a blush the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was twenty-two and asking his fiancee out for the first time. "It's no problem," he said, affecting a briskly professional tone. "What's the damage?"

There was something ridiculous about being star-struck by a Mask when your cousin was Nite Owl, he thought as the tall blond man carefully pulled off his left glove and extended his broken wrist for examination. Then again, he mused as he slipped his glasses on his nose and examined the man's narrow wrist, this _was_ Ozymandias.


End file.
